Kahana號傭兵隊
The mercenary team came to the Island aboard the freighter Kahana to apprehend Benjamin Linus and kill the rest of the Island's inhabitants. They were responsible for the deaths of at least six people on the Island. They were led by Martin Keamy, who was hired by Charles Widmore. All members of the mercenary team were killed while trying to accomplish their mission. Activities 在货船上 Michael, posing as a deckhand named Kevin Johnson, witnessed Keamy, Omar, and two other mercenaries along with one of the freighter's crew skeet-shooting off the deck. When Michael questioned Keamy about the need for firearms on what he had thought was a rescue mission, Keamy snidely dismissed him. Later, after Frank's return from his first helicopter trip to the Island, he transported Keamy and five other mercenaries back there from the freighter at night. 在岛上 第一个任务 The mercenaries fatally shot Karl and Danielle Rousseau and took hostage Alex as the three were hiking to the security of the Temple. Upon coming to the sonar fence protecting the Barracks, they forced Alex to deactivate it. Unbeknown to them, however, this caused a telephone to ring and inform those in the Barracks that the fence had been shut down. The mercenaries commenced an assault on the Barracks, shooting and killing Doug, a blonde woman, and Jerome, three Oceanic Flight 815 survivors who had followed Locke to the Barracks for its security. They destroyed Claire's house with a rocket launcher. (Claire survived the explosion and was rescued from the rubble by Sawyer.) The mercenaries then ceased fire as Sawyer brought Claire to Ben Linus's house, revealing Ben's hiding place. fires an RPG round. ]] Next, the mercenaries released Miles from his imprisonment in the boat house, giving him a walkie and sending him to Ben's house. Keamy used the walkie to negotiate with Ben, ordering him to come out and give himself up to the custody of the mercenaries. After Ben's refusal, a mercenary brought Ben's daughter Alex to Keamy, and he held her at gunpoint, threatening to kill her if Ben did not give himself up. When Ben again refused to comply, Keamy shot Alex in the head. drags Mayhew into the jungle. ]] Ben promptly summoned the Monster, and it indiscriminately attacked the mercenaries. While Keamy screamed orders for the mercenaries to fall back, one unfortunate mercenary, Mayhew, was dragged back into the jungle by a tendril of the Monster. Mayhew was thrown 50 feet into the air, causing him internal injuries, leaving him bloodied and unable to walk without assistance. He later died of his wounds shortly after the helicopter flight back to the Kahana. 第二个任务 his device. ]] After stopping for a brief respite back on the Kahana (allowing Omar time to strap a device to Keamy's arm and for Keamy to read the secondary protocol), the five remaining mercenaries returned to the Island after the shooting of Captain Gault. Upon arriving on the Island five kilometers from the Orchid, the mercenaries handcuffed Frank to the helicopter and set off to the Orchid to await Ben's arrival, as predicted by the secondary protocol. Ben eventually did arrive, surrendering as a diversion so that Locke could sneak into the station. Keamy then knocked Ben out with the butt of his pistol. The mercenaries, with Ben as a captive, returned to the helicopter, and were preparing to leave when Kate appeared from the jungle, surprising the mercenaries. Almost immediately after her appearance, the whispers began and the mercenaries fanned out into a defensive formation. Despite their precaution, the mercenaries were taken down by knives, bolas and electrical weapons as the Others ambushed. Under the intense gunfire, a grenade attack killed Omar, leaving only Keamy to chase Ben as him and Kate sprinted into the jungle. Keamy almost caught up to Ben as he tripped, but was tackled by Sayid, and engaged in a lengthy hand to hand melee. He was stabbed by Sayid, and then shot four times in the back by Richard Alpert, who appeared from the jungle with a Luger. Afterwards, Kate, Sayid, Ben, Richard, and the Others left Keamy presumed dead in the jungle. However, Keamy was wearing a bulletproof vest, and sneaked off into the jungle, returning to the Orchid with nothing but a combat knife to capture Ben. There he encountered Locke, who asked to talk, before being hit from behind by Ben with his telescopic baton, and then stabbed with his own knife. His death caused the Kahana to explode, marking the end of freighter mercenaries. '成員' |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#3B3A3A;" | 編號 | 名字 | 現實的狀況 | 後世的狀況 | 性別 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 1 | Martin Keamy | 死亡，在傭兵隊戰役後於蘭花站裡被Ben刺殺 | 死亡，被Sayid槍殺後傷重死亡 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 2 | Omar Idris | 死亡，在傭兵隊戰役中被Keamy踢來的手榴彈炸死 | 死亡，被Mayhew槍殺 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 3 | Redfern | 死亡，在傭兵隊戰役中被眩暈鏢命中後死亡 | 不明，沒有出現 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 4 | Kocol | 在生，在傭兵隊戰役中被The Others弄斷頸部 | 不明，沒有出現 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 5 | Lacour | 死亡，在傭兵隊戰役中被The Others用石頭砸向耳朵死亡 | 不明，沒有出現 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000033;" | 6 | Mayhew | 死亡，在2004年兵營戰役中被黑煙襲擊，後死在貨船上 | 死亡，被Sayid槍殺 | 男性 |} Body count Team deaths *Mayhew died after being transported back to the Kahana. *Omar was killed by a grenade blast along with Kocol, Lacour and Redfern during an Others ambush at their helicopter. *Keamy was stabbed to death in the Orchid by Ben. *Keamy's C-4 explosives would have killed any remaining mercenaries still on the Kahana. Inflicted casualties Keamy and his mercenary team were responsible for a number of casualties, using small arms fire, hand-to-hand weapons, and C4 explosives. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" !width=122| Picture | Casualty | Episode of Death ! width=450| Comments |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Karl Martin | | Member of the Others. The first known casualty inflicted by the mercenary team. Shot dead by unseen snipers as he, Danielle, and Alex were fleeing from the Barracks to the Temple under Ben's instructions. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Danielle Rousseau | | The second known casualty inflicted by the mercenary team. Shot dead by unseen snipers as she, Karl, and Alex were fleeing from the Barracks to the Temple under Ben's instructions. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Doug | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. He was the first of three extras shot in quick succession by unseen snipers from the mercenary team in front of Sawyer as he was searching for Claire. Hoban was officially credited with a speaking part as the character Doug in this final episode. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Blonde casualty | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. She was the second consecutive extra shot by unseen snipers from the mercenary team in front of Sawyer as he was searching for Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jerome | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. He was the third consecutive extra shot by unseen snipers from the mercenary team in front of Sawyer as he was searching for Claire. In previous episodes, this extra was referred to as Jerome by dialogue. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Juliette Goodell | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Locke's team. Possibly killed by mercenary. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Alex | | Member of the Others, captured by the mercenary team, and eventually executed by Keamy during his bargaining with Ben. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Ray | | Doctor of the crew of the Kahana. In his body was discovered washed up on the shore of the Island. In his death is shown: Keamy slits his throat in order to compel Frank Lapidus to fly the mercenary team to the Island, preventing further needless killings. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Captain Gault | | Captain of the Kahana. Shot and killed by Keamy on the deck of the Kahana. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Michael Dawson | | Crew member aboard the Kahana secretly working for Benjamin Linus. Tortured by Keamy, and then later died attempting to stop the bomb on the freighter. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jeff | | Crew member aboard the Kahana. Aboard the ship during its destruction. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Hendricks | | Pilot of the Kahana. Aboard the ship during its destruction. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Judy Chamness | | Middle section survivor extra. She was on the first trip on the Zodiac raft to the Kahana. Therefore she was aboard the ship when the C4 blew it up and is presumed dead. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Adelina Gregor | | Middle section survivor extra and member of Jack's team. She was on the first trip on the Zodiac raft to the Kahana. She was aboard the Kahana and was depicted with the crew getting life-jackets and preparing to evacuate, immediately before the destruction of the Kahana. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Background survivor portrayed by Scott Day | | This Middle section survivor extra was on the first trip on the Zodiac raft to the Kahana. He was depicted with the crew getting life-jackets and preparing to evacuate, immediately before the destruction of the Kahana. |} Trivia .]] * Damon Lindelof referred to the mercenary team as the "WET Team" in the featurette "The Right to Bear Arms" on the Season 4 DVD, WET being a Marine Corps acronym for "weather, enemy, terrain", three unknowns in any battle situation. * Only Kevin Durand and Anthony Azizi are known as Martin Keamy and Omar respectively. The other four actors who played Mayhew, Kocol, Lacour, and Redfern are unknown extras. * Anthony Azizi did not appear in and ; an unnamed extra played the non-speaking role of Omar in those episodes.